Luxia
Luxia is a draenei Bounty Hunter who appears only in Tails of Azeroth series. She is one of three daughters of Daemia and a niece of Sironas and Alyniss. Appearance Luxia has a typical draenei body with skin of deep blue and short hair of silvery white. Luxia's style of clothing is unique and outstanding. She prefers to wear almost entirely black outfits with some bronze or golden parts. The most noticeable part of her gear is a dark blindfold which Luxia never takes off. She usually wears a short dress with two metal pauldrons, long gloves and stockings. Her underwear is also golden-black. Luxia can often be seen carrying a great sword behind her back. Personality Luxia is usually presented being calm and assertive. She seems to never be shy, though still tends to avoid undue attention. While not having such a strong carnal desire like her family members (or at least concealing it), she nevertheless enjoys having sex a lot. She also has a membership in the gentlemen's club where people usually gather to give and get pleasure. Being a Bounty Hunter, Luxia has highly developed her combat skills. When she once confronted Inna, she managed to end the fight with a single move. She is not afraid of taking risks and shows no hesitation while fulfilling dangerous tasks. Luxia conceals her real occupation only saying that she travels a lot and meets important people. When Elena once noted that she killed those individuals afterwards, Luxia denied it. She also has some kind of empathy towards animals. When Luxia took a contract for killing a bear in order to resume the work of a mine, she later admitted regretting it and called that beast "a magnificent creature". Relationships Family Despite living with her family, Luxia seems to care only for her mother. Luxia wants to be helpful and tries to prevent her from getting a man, being worried that it would end badly for her. Alexander Luxia does not show any feelings towards Alexander at first and even threatens to kill him if he ever tries to sleep with her mother. However, her attitude changes after Alexander shows himself useful, and she becomes somewhat interested in him. Sometime later Luxia saves Alexander from Inna and then sees with her own eyes why her sisters have had such a passion towards the peasant. Inna Luxia and Inna are obviously united by a common past. While supposedly being friends long ago, the blood elf now calls the draenei a traitor and does not hide her intentions to kill Luxia. History Tails of Azeroth Archmage Alori Luxia first appears in a small cameo when Alori looks through a telescope in Jaina Proudmoore's Tower. She can be seen only from her back within a few second during an act of penetration when she sits down on a male tauren in the courtyard of Sally Whitemane's residence. Blue is Better Luxia has a much bigger role in Blue is Better. She first appears in the game when Alexander slips on a banana and falls down at her feet in front of a tavern where she was heading to meet with her sister, Elena. Luxia does not pay him much attention at first, but shortly after offers Alexander to stay at their house in return for his help with routine chores as he had nowhere to go. Several days later Luxia saves Alexander from Inna right before she was about to humiliate him. The draenei confronts the blood elf and win the fight in a matter of seconds, whereupon Luxia punishes Inna with the help of Alexander and then takes the blood elf's "friend", Lucifron, away from her. Afterwards, Luxia carries out the order for killing the bear that was interrupting the mine work. Trivia * Luxia bears a lot of resemblance to YoRHa No.2 Type-B - a female protagonist of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nier:_Automata NieR: Automata] video game. They both have almost identical hairstyles, wear similar clothes, including black blindfolds, and carry great swords behind their backs. Gallery Category:Draenei Category:Major characters Category:Tails of Azeroth characters Category:Archmage Alori characters Category:Blue is Better characters Category:Female characters Category:Daemia's estate Category:Bounty Hunters